


Movie Night

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ain't that rare?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Scary Movies, Thought I Couldn't Write Cute Stuff Did Ya?, Well it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Mark looked through the stack of DVD's in his bookcase. "Have ya found somethin' ta watch yet?" Jack asked. Mark shook his head. "We've watched every DVD we have at least a thousand times. There's nothing to watch that won't be boring to see again." Jack sighed.

"Guess it's time ta break out the big guns," he said. Mark gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. Jack just smiled and walked into the room he kept his old junk in. Mark heard him grunt and a minute later he walked out carrying a large box.

"What's that?" Jack set the box on the coffee table and opened it. "You'll see," he said with a smirk. He pulled out something big and metal. Mark's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"You have a VCR?" he said. "Yep. Owned it since I was eight. This baby has seen its fair share of love." Mark peeked inside the box. "No fucking way," he spoke quietly. He reached into the box and pulled out a tape.

"You have Friday the 13th? I haven't seen this movie in years!" he exclaimed. Jack smiled. "It was the first horror movie I ever watched. Used ta scare the shit outta me." Mark was grinning. "We have to watch it."

"Ya know what? Get us a pizza and maybe I'll think about it." Mark playfully punched his shoulder. "Okay, okay. But I still want a pizza."

**___**

"I'm back with the pizza!"

"Fookin' finally! I'm starvin' over here!"

"Oh shut up."

Mark placed the pizza box on the table and Jack all but gobbled his slices.

"Jesus Christ, slow down before you throw up."

"I'm fookin' hungry, gimme a break!"

After eating the pizza Jack hooked the VCR to the tv. Mark plopped down on the couch. Jack finally finished rewinding the tape and he sat next to him. The lights were turned off to make it more scary. Mark had draped a blanket over the both of them and they sat there snuggled up in each other's arms.

Soon the killings started. Jack winced at the brutally of the deaths. For 1980's camera work it looked pretty freaking realistic. He snuggled closer to Mark. The older man wrapped his arms around the scared Irishman as if to protect him.

At the scene where the girl was thrown through the window Jack let out a very unmanly yelp and hid under the blanket. Mark could feel his shaking and trembling. His heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend scared.

He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Jack peeked out from under the blanket.

"I-Is it over?"

"Not yet, I paused it."

"I don't want ta watch anymore."

Mark laughed slightly. "Is widdle Jackaboy scared of the movie?"

"It's not funny Mark."

He instantly stopped laughing.

"Sorry. But if you're scared of this at twenty-six then how did you watch it at eight?"

"Firstly, I saw this fer the first time when I was twelve, not eight. And secondly, I never finished it. I stopped about halfway through. Never got to this part of the movie."

Mark was laughing silently. "Want me to take it out?" he asked.

"Please."

Mark got up and ejected the tape. He looked in the box and pulled out another movie.

"Oh sweet Jesus, why do you own this?" Jack looked at the cover of the tape. It was  _Titanic._

"Used ta be my ma's. Musta been mixed in wit' the others when I moved out."

"Sure it was. Want to see it?"

"I guess."

Mark put the tape in and pressed play. He went back to his position on the couch next to Jack. Three hours later he was fighting to stay awake. He checked the clock and was surprised to see it was 2:00 in the morning. 

"Jack, get off of me. We have to go to bed." Jack was motionless except for his light breathing. His eyes were closed and a tiny smile was present on his lips. His arms were completely wrapped around Mark making it impossible for the other man to escape. 

"C'mon babe. Let's go to bed." There was no reply. Sighing, Mark used the remote to turn the VCR off. He changed the channel to something random. The light from the screen illuminated them both. 

Mark looked down at the tiny man who lay on his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. His eyes fluttered shut and both were asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! Something cute! 
> 
> ARE YA PROUD OF ME MA?!?!
> 
> Y'know, I'm probably one of the very few people on Earth who actually owns a VCR.


End file.
